


Opposites Attract --- Destiel

by MalecWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: AU: Kings!Castiel and Dean are kings of different worlds who come together at a party. Then find each other very attractive and have some steaming hot sex





	Opposites Attract --- Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story was requested by my cousin, Rebecca! Comment below your favourite Destiel scene so far! 
> 
> Also: Smut warning!!

"A party will cheer you up, my lord!" A servant said to Dean Winchester as his candy green eyes widen with joy. "A party is exactly what I need! Send Ravens to everyone in the kingdom and others! This party will be amazing and gigantic!" Dean said in his heroic sounding voice as all his servants got to work, preparing the party of a lifetime.

 

Castiel was sitting on his throne, boring his eyes on paintings of his father on the wall when a raven appeared at the doorstep. His gaurds took the note from the ravens foot as the raven took flight again, back to its master. "My lord, a note from King Dean Winchester. It seems like the king is throwing a party." One of his servants said with a hint of excitement in their voice. Castiel glared at his servant with boredom in his eyes and smiled slightly. "When is it then? Hana, your going to make me look amazing right?" Castiel said as he tilted his head towards the maid that just walked in. "Umm... yes, my lord" she stuttered as Castiel looked back at the paintings. Hana rushed off to her study to get started and a gaurd followed her to tell her what the dress code was. 

 

Dean was sitting on his throne, waiting for his family to come in. A knock was heard from the distance. "Come in" Dean demanded as he removed his eyes from the stain glass window. "King Winchester, I received your invitation to this extravagant party. So I thought I'd come early to ask you the dress code. It seems in your invitation that you didn't add a dress code, I was wondering why there isn't one?" Castiel said confidently as Dean sat there in shock, he expected his family. Dean stood up from his throne and walked towards this sexy man with black bed hair then smiled. "Why doesn't your tailer make you a suit that makes your blue eyes pop more?" Dean said with a smirk on his face and Castiel still had his hard expression but didn't stop him blushing deeply. "I must return to my kingdom." Castiel said as Dean nodded his head, making his dirty blonde hair flip over his gorgeous candy green eyes that Castiel found himself lost in. "Meet you at the party, King Novak.". Dean sat apon his throne as Castiel left his kingdom and before he could recall what happened, his family finally arrived. 

 

**Party time!**

 

Castiel walked in the ball with his specially tailer made blue and white suit that did my his eyes stand out. He had a fair amount of jewellery on each hand and his hair was freshly cut that day to make it neater. Dean's eyes were scanning the room for the mysterious king by the name of Castiel Novak and found his neat hair. Dean jaw slackened at the site of this extremely hot king. "Good evening, King Winchester." Castiel said smugly as he recognised that Dean was starring at him. "C..cal me Dean, is it alright to call you Cas?" Dean said quickly because he hated it when people called him 'King Winchester' because it sounds too formal for him. Castiel looked up at Dean with a smile. "You can Dean. Lets dance?" Cas asked as he got closer to Dean, close enough to hear their heartbeats. Dean gulped and said. "Yes." 

Cas lead the dance with his graceful movements and dragged Dean along with him. Cas looked up at this fine man in front of him and looked at those pink, plump, kissable lips that Cas has been dying to taste. Dean looked into Cas' ocean blue eye and noticed a bit of lust in them. He smirked down at Cas when he realised what was he was looking at and pushed his lips on Cas' cracked, rough lips. They moaned in delight when the kiss caught fire and realised that they were in public. Dean released the hot kiss and gasped out. "What to take this somewhere else?" And Cas nodded embarrassingly as they made their way to Dean's west wing of his castle. Cas slammed Dean's back against the door they just closed and kissed him furiously. Dean moaned happily at being man-handled by this sexy man that he swears looks like an angel. 

Cas removed Dean's suit jacket and thrown it on the floor, neither of them were concerned about where the clothing landed. Dean removed Cas' shirt because Cas already got rid of his suit jacket and Dean slide his rough fighter hands on Cas' smooth, sexy chest. "My my! Didn't expect you to have an angel chest too!" Dean said as he began to kiss and suck Cas' nipples. Cas moaned greedily as he removed Dean's suit trousers and dropped them on the floor then removed his own. Dean pulled away and looked at how many hickeys he left on Cas' sexy chest as his head was reconnected with Cas. Dean straddled Cas' waist as the sat on Dean's queen size bed, grinding on Cas' erection like no tomorrow. Castiel thrusted his hips up to meet Dean's clothed hole and Dean smirked devilishly as he slowly removed his boxers just to tease this angel. Cas growled lowly as he watched this hunter tease him and removed his own.

Dean got off Cas' lap and went on all fours then looked back at Cas' hungry eyes. "Come over here, Cas." Dean said as he wiggled his ass in front of Cas' face and Castiel got behind him. Cas licked Dean's greedy hole and probed a little, making Dean weak at the knees. Castiel smirked as he smacked Dean's well sculpted ass and moved two of his fingers to Dean's mouth so he could wet them. Dean sucked on his fingers hard and his tongue expertly circled the tips of his fingers, to show Cas what he could do to his cock. Castiel groaned in annoyance at Dean's seduction and slipped his fingers out, pushing them in his waiting hole. "Ooooh yessss!" Dean hissed in pleasure as Cas' fingers were soft and big. "Mmm, get in me, Cas!" Dean moaned in an annoyed tone which made Cas laugh darkly. "Well first off, I don't want to hurt you and two, this is my revenge for you teasing me earlier." Cas said as he went back to Dean's hole, pushing his tongue inside making it wider. "Ahh mmmm FUCK!" Dean shouted as Cas hit 'the spot' and fucked himself on Cas' fingers and tongue. Cas watched as Dean did so and his mouth began to water at how sexy Dean looked like this. Cas moved up to kiss Dean in the most awkward way and he removed his fingers. Dean growled at the emptiness and soon turned into screams as Cas pushed his 10 inch cock in Dean's tight hole. "OOOH MY FUCKKKKK CASSS!" Dean screamed as Cas slammed into Dean so hard that Dean fell fully on the mattress. Cas wreaked Dean's hole and Castiel watched his cock disappear in the heat. They both were getting close to their orgasam and Cas pulled out of Dean. Cas quickly lied on his back and pulled Dean's hips to meet his. Dean got the message and started to ride Castiel hard.

Dean came untouched as Cas' cock repeatedly hit his prostate and Dean clenched and unclenched around Castiel's, making him cum inside Dean's hole. Dean lies flat on Cas' chest with Castiel's cock still pumping cum in his hole and Dean's dick was lying in between Cas' abs comfortably. Once Castiel's cock finished cumming, Castiel pulled out of Dean and began to join Dean on heavy breathing. They stayed there for a few minutes, relaxing in each others arms. Cas drifted off to sleep with Dean on too of him and Dean watched those blue eyes get covered up by the pale eyelids with thick eyelashes. Dean loved looking at Castiel and he thinks this is his soulmate. They both sleep peacefully in each others embrace.

 

 

**The end!**


End file.
